Frozen Royalty
by King Jackson Overland Frost
Summary: "So what do you say Queeny," Her eyes caught his and that mischievous gleam was there again. "Do you want to build a snowman?" And with that she fell in love. AU! JackxElsa (Jelsa) Crossover between Rise of the Guardians and Frozen. Rating may change. T for safety reasons. Originally named Frozen Together. Title still in progress. iunno.
1. Encounter

**Yoooooooooo! Bringing you another Jelsa fanfiction! This one, however, is multichapter! I love this shipping so much! This is unbeta'd, however, and I would love it if someone volunteered to beta it. Much love everyone! Read and enjoy, hopefully. **

* * *

Elsa sighed as she watched her boisterous younger sister dance around the newly decorated ballroom in merriment.

"Now I'm wondering if this ball is a birthday party for me or a party for you." She told her sister as she pranced and hopped around the room adjusting its decorations.

Anna simply giggled and replied "Can't it be both?" Grinning from ear to ear Anna nudged her older sister whispering "and you never know, you might meet you know who."

Shooting her a look, Elsa sighed dropping her shoulders. Feigning her sister's usual optimistic attitude she jumped in joy and squealed "Yeah hopefully," her voice dripping with venomous sarcasm. Anna punched her shoulder playfully and Elsa flinched. It burned. The touch of their skin pressing against each other burned her. Elsa rubbed her shoulder trying to ease the prickling sensation now upon it. The younger strawberry-blonde girl looked at her sister oddly wrapping her arms around her giggling unknowingly tormenting the platinum blonde queen of Arendelle. Elsa simply wrapped her arms around the younger girl ignoring the painful pricking sensation that spread all over her body. Although their relationship was strong, they only rekindled their broken family two years or so ago; telling Anna she was hurting her would only cause their renewed relationship to diminish.

The two sisters broke apart as they heard the knock on the large wooden door to the ballroom. Anna's boyfriend, Kristoff stuck his blonde head through the crack of the door. Elsa looked at him ponderingly as he squeaked and hid himself behind the wooden door. Suddenly, the door burst open and Kristoff majestic- er reindeer dressed in a knight's armor. Elsa giggled to herself as Sven the reindeer hopped gallantly towards Anna leaning down allowing Kristoff literally sweep Anna off her feet. This was probably Kristoff's 'dramatic way to ask her to the ball' that Anna talked about earlier. Anna giggled wrapping her arms around his neck and they strolled out of the ballroom leaving as Elsa waved them goodbye.

Once they were gone the Queen or Arendelle looked down at her hands looking fearfully at the beautiful little blue flecks coming out of her finger tips. She shivered slightly rubbing her shoulders. Her body shook and she held herself scared. Her powers were under control… most of the time. She was scared about the ball, last time they had a large party- well things got a little out of control. Imagine what she would do to Arendelle when it was already snowing outside. Shaking her head at the thought of Arendelle's snowy destruction she stood up and exited the ballroom. Guests would be arriving any minute. She had to make sure she was under control. Walking through the clean and extravagant halls of her castle she made her way to the courtyard. Anna was in charge of invitations for her birthday; it made sense seeing Anna's personality. The whole town was invited to the party, but they would come on the day of the party. Whichever nobles Anna invited that obviously did not fear the power of the supposed 'Ice Queen of Arendelle' would arrive today to spend the week in the Arendelle palace. Once in the courtyard she smiled at her people.

"Ah, hello your majesty!"

"Queen Elsa!"

Ever since the gates were left open the villagers came and went as they pleased. She sent friendly nods and greetings of acknowledgment as the villagers continued to greet their queen. Looking around for that unmistakable optimism inside her sister she wandered through the courtyard.

"Elsa!" She turned towards the small goofy voice smiling as she leant down hugging the cuddly snowman as he wobbled up to her.

"What are you doing out here?" Olaf asked as he waved his stick-arms attempting to express himself with them.

"I'm looking for Anna, have you seen her?" the queen asked as she stood up ignoring the snow that gathered on her dress.

"Oh! Oh! She took Kristoff to go greet a friend. I think Anna said his name was King…-erm King something of something! I can't really remember!" Olaf told her happily dancing around as her recalled the memory. "She's at the gates waiting right now! I think…" Olaf said moving his arm under his long chin ponderingly.

"Thanks, Olaf." Elsa said smiling at the little snowman as she dashed towards the entrance. Knowing Anna, she had to make sure she was there to greet the King of- whatever just in case.

"Anna?" Elsa called out as she neared the gates.

"Yes? Who said that!?" Her sister's happy go lucky voice rang out through the crowds of people. Suddenly, her strawberry blonde head popped out. "Oh Elsa! Hi! I was just waiting for a friend, Kristoff knows him too so we're just waiting for him."

"Oka-"She was cut off by the laughter of children as they sprinted through the crowds of people, one of which was her. Getting knocked down by a child probably younger than half her age was not on the schedule today.

"Haha, hey! Where are you going? We were just getting started!" A voice she didn't recognize laughed as he launched snowball after snowball towards the children that ran. Elsa looked for the voice seeing a man around her age run towards her carrying snowball ammunition in his arms. His complexion was pale- almost ghost-like and his hair was a color identical to that of snow, but what really stood out were his sky-blue eyes. His eyes looked a lot like hers, bright and blue. And though it seemed as if he was happy, his eyes told the truth, he was lonely… just like she was.

She looked at him again; he wore very casual clothing, a simply navy colored jacket and brown pants. If not for the large crown that sat on his head, he would have looked like a normal villager- a very handsome one at that. He seemed to have noticed her and it was almost magical the way the crowd seemed to part as he jogged up to her he leaned down resting a hand on his knee he extended the other one reach for her.

"Sorry. Here, let me help you up." His voice came out happily a mischievous smile never leaving his face. Not wanting to seem rude to a foreign king. She reached for his hand placing her palm in his the other placed against her racing heart. She gasped in surprise as their hands touched. His touch didn't burn. He seemed to have heard her and frowned pulling his hand away quickly whispering "Sorry… I knew they were cold…" Elsa shook her head quickly in response.

"No, it was not bad at all. The cold never bothered me anyway."Smiling she extended her arm again waiting for his help to get up. He smiled at her leaning down once again taking her hand into his. She unconsciously gripped it tighter; he said he was cold, but why did he feel so warm. She smiled warmly at him and he blushed before smirking.

"Like what you see Queen Elsa of Arendelle?" his still playful voice teased as it picked up a tone faux arrogance. Elsa blushed and looked away realizing that she was staring at him. She felt him pull her up to her feet and coughed lightly to herself as she stood up again. Looking away she forced her blush away before looking at the handsome king again.

"You already know me, but I do not believe we have been acquainted before King-"

He chuckled covering his mouth as he did so and she blushed again. "Sorry, but there's no need to have formalities with me Queen Elsa, I'm not like that other monarchs." Grinning he clasped his hands together raising them behind his head "I am King-"

"JACK!"A familiar voice called at as a strawberry-blonde sister of hers tackled the King in front of her.

She heard his melodious laughter "Anna!" he cried out from the ground as her sister nuzzled the poor King relentlessly. 'Jack' shot Elsa a look- a sympathetic one, his smile was wry again and his eyes held discomfort- much like hers would.

"Well I guess, you know my name, but officially-"

"Oh! Oh! Let me do it!" Anna said excitedly interrupting the man as she sat on top of him, much to Elsa's discomfort. Clearing her throat Anna posed dramatically deepening her voice "Presenting his royal highness King Jack Overland Frost of Burgess."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Read and Review, favorite, whatever you know. I love you all thanks for reading. And if anyone wants to draw me a cover picture for this fanfiction I would appreciate it! **


	2. Promised tour, unpromised feelings

**Why helloooo again everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I worked on it last night. Remember I'm not an English major and I'm fairly certain there are mistakes in this chapter since it is still unbeta'd. Remember I also own nothing xD except my headcanons for the characters of course. Well remember to review, favorite follow etc etc. Reviews tend to make people keep writing! So remember if you want your fanfiction writers to continue to write chapters review for them and show them your love. 3 toodles~ and enjoy.**

* * *

King Jack Overland Frost of Burgess grinned amusedly as he looked at the awestruck Queen of Arendelle. He took Anna's hand as she helped him up.

"Elsa, you're going to catch flies like that."Jack turned his head looking at the just as amused little sister of the renowned 'Ice Queen'. Looking back at the gorgeous platinum blonde Jack grinned as the usually cold Queen blushed and looked taken aback.

"H-how do you two know each other?" Elsa asked them obviously jealous of their mysteriously close relationship.

Jack looked at Anna, and Anna looked back at him eyebrows raised- a smirk and a giggle later; Jack threw his arm around Anna's waist and pulled her in close kissing the side of her head. "We're dating!" Anna exclaimed and Elsa's face blushed again at their intimate pose and her eyes filled with jealous anger and confusion.

"Wh-what? Wait what? I thought you were with-" she said confusedly eyebrows narrowed as she looked between the two royals and Kristoff he stood off to the side sheepishly. A flurry of cold suddenly washed over the four causing Anna and Kristoff to shiver.

"Whoa, Elsa calm down we were just kidding." The white-haired king said as he let go of Anna and she went back to Kristoff's side kissing his lips and apologizing. The King of Burgess placed a calming hand on Elsa's shoulder not noticing as she unconsciously leaned into his touch instantly calming down. The unnatural winter breeze they felt earlier subsided as Jack embraced Elsa. She was stunned, not only by the fact that a stranger was acting so intimately with the Queen of Arendelle, but the fact that his presence felt amazing. Slowly and hesitantly her arms made their way around his waist returning his embrace. Elsa looked up at the grinning King and could not help but smile back.

"It's finally nice to meet you, Anna talks about you a lot in her letters."

"Letters?"

"Oh right, maybe you would have met me sooner, if you responded to my invitations Queeny." He said jokingly poking her cheek to add to her humiliation. Elsa looked away blushing embarrassingly again. Realizing that they were still embracing each other Jack let go and moved away from her smiling sheepishly "S-sorry." Elsa smiled at him the embarrassed flushing of her skin still evident.

"It's okay." But she longed for his warm touch again.

"Kristoff! How's the ice business going for you?" The white-haired king asked the larger blonde.

"Awesome, well you know, as awesome as selling Ice is during Winter." Kristoff answered sheepishly.

Anna made her way towards her older sister who still had a confused look on her face. Leaning in close Anna whispered into her sister's ear as they watched the two men converse, only paying attention to their hand gestures "Kristoff and I met Jack two years ago; the year we opened the gates he immediately invited us over to visit. You were still, you know, but Kristoff and I went. Burgess is amazing!" The last part was shouted out loud catching the attention of the two men.

"Yep, it is isn't it? You should come visit me soon Elsa. I'd love to show you around." Jack beamed at the Ice Queen and her heart started to race. Her brain felt numb as she stared at the white King causing her to simply nod dumbly.

"However, it is my first time in Arendelle. Maybe the Queen would like to show me around?" Elsa shook her head realizing she was being addressed again. Clearing her throat and raising her head slightly.

"Of course, King Jack I would love to show you around, but let us help you get settled into the castle first, assuming that you are staying here, of course." The Queen suggested as regal tone and formal voice came out as she gained her lost composure, but it only took one move from the unusually friendly white King that made her lose it all over again.

"I would love that, El." Shocked at the intimate nickname the Ice Queen blushed for the nth time since meeting Jack. Not even Anna had a nickname for her, since 'sis' didn't really count. Supposedly, it was rude to give their monarch a nickname, but Jack didn't think so. With her face away from the King of Burgess her eyes moved itself to catch his large smile as if he was showing off his perfectly white teeth.

* * *

Elsa paced around the hallway her sister standing next to her looking at her oddly. "Elsa, will you calm down? Seriously I've never seen you like this. What's up?"

"I don't know Anna! Th-this King Jack I barely know him, but I can't shake this feeling I have around him." Elsa said dramatically waving her arms as she continued pacing around the room.

Anna jumped around happily giggling before hugging her sister "Awww, it sounds like you're in l-"

"I swear- if you say it Anna. I'll freeze the chocolate fondue every time you even get the idea of stepping near it." Anna's face dropped and a soft sob escaped at the thought of losing her chocolate privileges. "I am not. I just met the guy for heaven's sake."

"But that doesn't matter if it is true l-"

"Anna." Elsa voice dropped dangerously low as she glowered at her little sister.

"Okay, okay!" She said raising her hands defensively. A knock on the door caught their attention and the devilish grin of the man they were or were not talking about made his appeared from behind the wooden door along with the muscular blonde Ice-seller. The door fully opened and the King Jack stood there in all his glory and Elsa's jaw dropped again.

Smiling he stood there in a dark blue military uniform with a ice-blue sash from that went from his his left shoulder across his body reaching his waist, he wore matching blue slacks and his silver crown sat on his head glimmering prettily much like his pearly white teeth.

Leaning in closely Anna lifted Elsa's jaw slightly whispering in her ear "Have fun on your date," before she skipped towards Kristoff taking his hand.

Jack grinned cockily at Elsa "El, if you stare at me like that I'll get embarrassed!" He said dramatically jokingly hiding his face from her gaze.

"Don't flatter yourself."

Jack simply smiled at her cold reply and extended his hand towards her bowing slightly "Would you care to accompany me through a tour of the town, my Queen?" his voice still coming out jokingly as he attempted to act appropriately as a royal. He looked up grinning; his eyes held a mischievous gleam in them.

"Of course, King Frost." And she placed her hand in his. The warmth of his hand entrapped hers and she loved it. He stood up straight and opened up his elbow allowing her to loop her arm through it as he 'properly' escorted her around. Walking into the courtyard arm in arm the people looked at the two whispering and pointing as they walked towards the villagers.

"Queen Elsa, Queen Elsa!" The flaxen-haired girl turned towards the little voice as it called out for her. Several children yelled as they made their way towards their Queen.

"Hello children, is there something I may do for you all?" The Queen replied smiling happily as the children looked up at the two royals.

"Who is that man?" One of the older girls asked pointing rudely at the white-haired King.

"Gwen, pointing is rude. This man is King-"

"Oh! Oh! Is he our new King? Queen Elsa are you getting married? Are we invited?" The youngest looking girl asked as she pouting cutely believing that they were not invited to a made-up wedding.

Elsa flinched and was at a loss for words. Jack chuckled and let go of Elsa's arm before leaning down placing a gentle hand on the young girls head.

"I am King Jack Overland Frost of Burgess, but everyone can just call me Jack! We are not getting married, but if we were of course you would be invited. What is your name young one?" Jack asked as he stroked the young girl's head causing her to sigh contently at the intimate touch.

"I'm Agnes! Queen Elsa why don't you marry him? I like him." The innocent little Edith said as she hugged the foreign king's leg. The Ice Queen flinched again a cold wave of heat rising to her cheeks causing them to turn pink.

"I-I-" Her mind was numb again, as she listened to the whispers of the crowds of people gathering around them mainly gossiping women.

"He's quite dreamy isn't he?"

"I wonder if he is going to marry our Queen, the children seem to have fallen for his charm already."

"Oh! I saw them together earlier they looked very cute together."

The whispering voices caused her face to heat up even more. She felt her magic build up inside her as her emotions got stirred mercilessly and unknowingly. She felt small specks of magic shoot of her fingertips and Elsa closed her eyes trying to regain control over them. A gentle hand grasped hers causing her to look up. She saw gentle blue eyes and smile that was starting to grow on her. She grasped his hand tightly and he squeezed back. His touch was calming, it was warm, and she loved it.

"Queen Elsa, King Jack?" The two royals looked down at the young Agnes and her friends.

"Yes?" Jack answered for the two as Elsa held onto Jack's hand tighter.

"C-can you?" Agnes mumbled shyly as she kicked at the loose snow under her boots.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't hear you from up there." Jack chuckled as he picked up Agnes with his free arm causing the young girl to giggle uncontrollably.

"Can you play with us?" Agnes asked her eyes growing large and a bright smile on her face.

"What do you say Queeny?" Jack said grinning his oh so famous grin. Elsa's heart beat faster and faster. Jack's fingers intertwined with hers and if it was possible she was sure her heart would burst out of her chest any minute now. She shook her head mentally slapping herself a million times trying to calm down her heart.

Jack's eyes grew playful and his grin turned into a large smile, his perfectly white teeth shined brightly-almost blinding. And any thoughts she had about not liking this man one bit died as she looked away from his face and towards the intertwined fingers. She blushed at the intimate act wanting to wrench her hand away from his touch, but she loved the warmth he gave her too much. Her eyes started to wander around as she tried to tell her idiotic heart 'I am not in love with him. I would never fall in love with someone so foolish, cocky, arrogant, cute, handsome, amaz-' her two-faced thoughts were interrupted when she felt a warm finger against her cheek.

Elsa glanced up catching Jack's mischievous blue eyes and he grinned again. "Do you want to build a snowman?" And Elsa swore her heart was just ripped out of her as the king she met just today finished his question. Boy, did she hate when Anna was right. Elsa was ice over snow in love with this foolish, cocky, arrogant, cute, handsome and amazing white-haired King of Burgess. She gripped his hand tighter.

"Yes."


	3. Ice Skating

"Heya! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

The white-haired King looked down at the talking snowman as he wrapped his wooden arms around his leg nuzzling into it.

"Oh, you feel nice, very warm. Just like mommy Elsa."

"Mommy Elsa?" Jack said bemused as he looked at the said 'mommy' as she helped the kids build their snowman.

"Yeah! She made me." The talking snowman, Olaf, said as he continued to cling on to the King's leg.

"Really? Where do you go in the summer? Isn't it too hot for you?" Jack asked curiously as he knelt down to the snowman's height.

"Oh! I love summer. Elsa gives me my own personal flurry cloud. Anna and Elsa would be lonely without me you know." The large grin on Olaf's face grew even larger as he leaned in towards Jack. "I'm their best friend." He whispered secretly making sure no one could hear.

The King of Burgess laughed loudly as he hugged the snowman wrapping his slender arms around middle piece. The snowman laughed too, not really understanding what was going on, but just wanted to fit in as he returned Jack's 'warm' hug.

"Don't tell them I said that." Jack raised his eyebrow at the snowman's sudden command. "Wouldn't it be weird for the Queen and Princess of the country to have a best friend as a snowman? I mean I don't see anything wrong with it, but supposedly it's a thing." Jack burst with laughter falling on the snowy ground taking the poor snowman with him as he rolled with intense laughter.

"Oh, Olaf, buddy. I think we are going to be great friends. And since you told me a secret, do you want to hear one of mine?" The King asked as he grinned and wiped the happy tears off his face. Olaf nodded rapidly in reply causing his carrot nose to drop out of position. Leaning in close to the snowman's would be ear, the serious expression on Olaf's face grew into a smile so large the other side of the town could see it.

"Show me, show me!" Olaf yelled excitedly clapping his wooden hands happily.

Jack smirked as he let go of Olaf and shook his hands as if preparing himself for something intense.

"Okay here we g-"

"Jackkkkkkk!" An annoyed voice called out for the King with a snowball following it as it pelted him in the face. Jack looked up only to see an annoyed Elsa and many female children gathering around him.

"Jack you said you would play with us." Agnes said as she ran up to his leg pulling on his tunic with a cute pout on her lips.

"Queen Elsa played with us, now it's your turn!"

"My turn?" Jack asked as he looked at the pouty-faced Queen of Arendelle.

"Oh I have an idea that all of us can do. You wouldn't want to leave Elsa out of the fun now would you?"

Agnes shook her head. "I like her, I want to have fun with her too!"

"Yeah me too!" The other children cried out.

In the corner of his eye Jack was able to catch the sight of both Anna and Kristoff entering the courtyard.

"Alright! Let's have some fun then." Walking towards the Ice Queen Jack leaned in, getting intimately close to the ruler of the country unknowingly causing the stoic girl to blush prettily. Whisper his idea into her ear the Queen simply nodded and smiled happily waving her hand around causing ice to appear on the courtyard floor.

The children laughed in glee as the ice covered the snowy ground. The giggles grew louder when some of them saw the large blond, Kristoff and his reindeer Sven crash into a large column, probably due to Anna pushing him.

With another wave of her hand ice skates appeared on the feet of everyone in the vicinity. Anna, as gracefully as she could, which was not very graceful at all, came wobbling towards the group with a much more elegant Kristoff following in her wake.

"Who came up with this idea?" Anna whined as she leaned on Kristoff for support unable to balance. Everyone there pointed towards the King of Burgess who in turn raised his hands defensively sweat dropping as Anna glared at him.

Casually skating backwards Jack grinned happily as he danced gracefully on the ice. He maneuvered expertly as if he was born for this. Everyone stared at the man as he skipped and hopped around merrily with his eyes closed. Finally, stopping, Jack looked upon the group of bystanders with their jaws dropped open. "So, what are you waiting for? It's no fun skating by yourself, you know." An arrogant smirk appeared on his lips at the dumbfounded group.

And one by one everyone started moving, Anna went with Kristoff and the children started playing a game of tag. With his hands in his pockets, Jack casually made his way towards the Queen. He smiled, she smiled, holding out his hand towards her he bowed. "Care to skate with me, my Queen?" She placed her hand in his gripping it firmly. Her heartbeat rose at the thought of being 'his Queen.'

"I would be delighted to." He stood up straight standing side by side with her their fingers intertwined. "Don't let me fall."

"Is the Queen as graceful as her sister?" Jack asked jokingly as he covered his mouth with his free hand chuckling. This caused Elsa to blush embarrassingly punching him playfully in the shoulder. He smiled at her leaning in and kissing her cheek. "I would never."

Elsa turned away, her cheeks, red as a tomato. She mumbled something incoherent before turning back towards him "I am quite the graceful skater, I would have you know."

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Jack's infamous grin appearing on his face leaning in close Elsa felt his warm breath creep around her ear, "Tag, you're it." And Jack dashed off leaving Elsa in the wake of his shredded ice.

"Oh you are so done for!" She laughed out loud chasing after him.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating last week. I just got really busy with school and such. This is just a short little fluffy chapter because I wanted to get some sort of update in before it was too late. I WILL TRY to update once more this week to make up for the week lost. I want to make it a fairly long chapter for the long wait. I love you all thanks for reading. Remember to review and favorite or follow. SORRY FOR MISTAKEs I AM NOT AN ENGLISH MAJOR.**


	4. Wait, What?

Jack has been in Arendelle for about two days, but that did not stop the people of Arendelle from growing attached to the foreign King; especially a certain Queen. Although, given the moniker of 'Ice Queen' due to her powers and her cold personality Jack found her rather endearing and brilliant. Her personality when she 'lets it go' as he likes to put it was definitely not that of an 'Ice Queen.'

In the two short days that they have been together, they grew very close. Two days, would seem like a lifetime with how much they knew about each other. The other seemed to always know the other's moods and thoughts; Kristoff called it creepy, Anna called it cute and squealed happily and Olaf was just- Olaf.

The villagers were happy to see their lovable Queen with a man. Some used to be worried that she would never marry, and were happy that she finally met a man. It did not hurt that every villagers seemed to love him too, especially the children… and ladies; although, none would challenge their beautiful Queen, of course.

People continued to arrive in preparation for Elsa's birthday ball in a few days. And the new arrivals quickly made friends with the two sisters of Arendelle and the King of Burgess. Some of the new arrivals were royalty themselves and some were just commoners who happened to befriend the Princess of Arendelle.

"Hi Anna!" A very giddy Olaf exclaimed as he waved his wooden arm. "So how are you?" The snowman asked curiously as he hugged the princess's leg. The strawberry-blonde princess bent down and stroked the snowman's hairs smiling.

"I'm just great Olaf, how are you?" The Princess of Arendelle asked curiously as the snowman let go of her leg.

"Oh! I'm great too; I was just sitting with Jack earlier! He's awesome." Olaf claimed as he danced around.

"Sitting?" Anna asked questioningly only to have Olaf nod vigorously in response.

"Yeah! We were just sitting next to each other on one of the benches in the garden. He showed me some really cool things though! I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone about it though." He leaned into her and whispered quietly as if someone was eavesdropping "It's a secret." Jumping up and down he smiled "Yeah, we had to be quiet! Elsa was taking a nap."

"Why would you have to be quiet if you were in the garden? Wouldn't Elsa be in her room?" Anna asked her eyebrows rose curiously.

"Oh, she was taking a nap on Jack's lap! He told me that she had a tough day and she needed the rest." He said giggling happily as his goofy grin showed he had no idea what he just revealed to Anna.

The Princess of Arendelle froze, awestruck, before being brought back to reality by the sharp poking of Olaf's hands. "Wait, what?" She asked again after shaking her head believing she heard wrong.

"They're in the garden?" Olaf said looking at her curiously.

"No, the other thing."

"Jack is with Elsa?"

"No, after that."

"Oh! Elsa had a long day!"

"Noo! Before that!"

"Oh! Elsa is taking a nap on Jack's lap!"

"Yes! Oh my Stars. They're in the garden you say?" Anna asked covering her mouth attempting to contain her excited squeal.

The small snowman nodded in his response with his a large grin on his mouth, not really understanding the urgency in young princess's voice.

"Thanks! I'll see you soon Olaf." Anna said as she dashed towards the castle gardens.

* * *

The two royals, unknowingly, being talked about by a certain strawberry-blond and snowman sat peacefully in the botanical garden's that sat in the back of the Arendelle castle. Under the greenhouse roof, the flowers prospered even with the somewhat harsh cold winds that blew outside.

Soft laughter filled the air as the King of Burgess sat on a small bench that lay on the pathway with the beautiful Queen of Arendelle lying on his lap.

"How was your nap, Snowflake?" He asked her softly as her eyes fluttered opened. She groaned and winced at the sudden exposure to light.

"Close your mouth, Frost, your teeth are too bright." Her voice hinted minor irritation, but the small smile on her face said otherwise.

"You know you drool in your sleep right?" And with that she shot straight up instantly wiping her mouth with her palm. He laughed hard as she flushed embarrassingly pressing her hands into her reddening cheeks.

He pressed his palm against the top of her head attempting to calm down. "I found it quite adorable you clung to my shirt too, just so you know."

Still embarrassed she pressed her face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Elsa, I need to tell you something…" He tone switched from its usual light-heartedness to more serious.

She looked up at him from her spot against his chest wondering what caused the sudden mood change.

"I haven't been completely honest with you… My name isn't really Jack."

Quickly she threw herself away from his chest and off the bench looking at him hurt. Magic flowed out of her fingers as the mood in the warm greenhouse grew colder.

"Whoa, I'm only joking! My name is actually whole name is actually Jackson Overland Frost. Not Jack." He said laughing trying to ease the rising tension. "I apologize, I did not think you would take it so dramatically."

"Wait, what?" She asked obviously taking his mood changes slow. "Why would you not just tell me that in the first place? You scared me. Oh Stars, I need to sit down."

"Well, you know how some people have a first name as a last name? Like for example, Catherine Linton. And mine is just the opposite, I don't want a last name for my first name, it's just weird." Jackson explained using his usual unnecessary hand motions to prove his point.

Elsa giggled "Oh, Jack, why are you so weird?" She blushed at what she just said. "Sorry, that was rude of me."

"Don't worry El. I think that's a compliment! I am quite weird aren't I?"

She laughed more covering her mouth with her ungloved hand "Yes, yes you are, yet somehow you have the Queen of Arendelle as a friend."

"But, I was hoping she could possible become more than that."

"Wait, what?" Elsa asked looking at him, her heart beating rapidly. "B-but there are so many other princesses out there! Better than me, safer than me…" she exclaimed softly. She looked into his eyes and he smiled genuinely at her as his hands held hers. "Y-you're serious right?" she managed looking away from his bright blue eyes.

"Y-" Jack was interrupted as the large doors the greenhouse were thrown open. A bubbly blonde with abnormally long hair ran towards the couple with a brooding male following behind her.

"Cousin Elsa!" The girl screamed unknowingly breaking the couple from their tender moment.

"Rapunzel?" Elsa addressed the girl unsure of her actual identity.

"Yep!" The brunette exclaimed as she hugged the platinum blond Queen.

"Wait, Punzie?" The two hugging girls turned to the white-haired King puzzled. Rapunzel took one look at him and beamed even more if she could.

"Jacky!" She exclaimed letting the poor queen go only the engulf the King of Burgess in a tight hug.

"Elsa?" Another voice called out from the door.

The four that stood in the room turned towards the voice only to find the princess of Arendelle enter.

"Anna!"

"Rapunzel?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed happily as the princess joined them.

"Wait, what?" Jack asked with a confused look on his face as he leaned back in the chair. The other four turned to look at him.

"How do you two know each other?" Elsa blurted out curiously looking between Rapunzel and Jack.

"Oh! Daddy wanted me to marry him!" Rapunzel told them giggling happily with a small blush evident on her face.

"Jackson…" The temperature in the room plummeted as the figure of the Snow Queen loomed over the poor King.

Jack squeaked in fear and shrank in his spot on the bench.

"You have some explaining to do."

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed. And yes a sudden love rival has appeared because I can. Sorry, for not updating. Midterms and yeah- stressed out and stuff. Oh! If you want to talk to me more you can follow my Jack Frost Roleplay twitter SimplyJFrost feel free to RP with me, Jelsa Janna or whatever your shipping is. I'm down for a lot of stuff. Love you all Thanks. Remember to Review, Favorite and Follow if you haven't. **


End file.
